1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing of the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including a finFET and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device including a finFET may include an epitaxial structure in a source/drain region. The epitaxial structure may be formed in a recess, and a channel length of the finFET may be varied according to a shape of the recess. Thus, a portion of an active fin under a gate structure may not serve as an effective channel.